1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technology, and more particularly to a pluggable connector with anti-electromagnetic interference capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connector generally includes a metal shell, an insulating body and a conductive terminal. The insulating body is usually made of insulating material, and the metal shell is used for shielding electromagnetic interference.
Currently, the market requires a high speed, high density connector, such as a zQSFP (z-Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable Plus) connector, the data transfer rate of which can be as high as 28 Gbps. For this high speed, high density connector, it is very difficult to achieve a breakthrough in the ability to resist electromagnetic interference by simply relying on the existing metal shell.
Hence, it is necessary to further develop a pluggable connector with more strong anti-electromagnetic interference capability.